Crime and Punishment
by snheetah
Summary: This takes place after Episode 16 "I Am Slamacus" and it focuses around Pierre. He has a girlfriend, who forgets about him, and there are consequences waiting for her.


**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Yeah I'll just rant here right now that this story is going to be hated. It's not something that I have written in the Loonatics category, so it's strange both from me and this category but my mind has been weird for a while, and it all started with a picture. So, for those of you who know my OC Fleur Pussycat, she is a superhero, but in this one she is not but the girlfriend of a villain named Pierre Le Pew and she's not Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes in this one and doesn't have an ex-boyfriend. So this story is strange but if you like it, thank you, and if you don't like it, thank you just the same for taking the time and reading it. There is nothing explicit in here like "50 Shades of Grey" (Haven't read it the book but got a synopsis on it that it takes the aspect of love into a whole different level). It's just that Fleur is a little naughty. **

**Also, thank you to my friend for helping me and giving me ideas with this :)**

* * *

The door of the jail slammed shut as a policeman locked the door with a golden key. Seeing that he accomplished his "goal," he walked away while twirling the key chain around his index finger. The prisoner in jail was Pierre Le Pew, the descendant of Pepe Le Pew, and the former owner of the Max Arena, where he held illegal fights with wrestlers that fought to the death. He had used a Loonatics superhero, named Slam Tasmania to fight and make him a "champion." However, the plan didn't go well since the rest of Loonatics swooped in and saved their teammate. They had apprehended Pierre and this where he was standing now...a prisoner in a dirty jail cell. However, he had a back-up plan. This was where he was thankful to have a girlfriend.

Her name was Fleur Pussycat, the descendant of Penelope Pussycat. She was a human as well. How such a thing happened is another topic, but she was was the only girlfriend for him. He loved her but she had one major flaw. She was very disobedient towards him and had a mind of her own, which was not set at the right place sometimes. He had tried many times to gently reason with her, but he had given up. Since she was his true love, he was sure that she was going to find a way to get him out of this dirty jail. He was just one phone call away from freedom.

He slowly pulled out his cell phone and made a call to Fleur.

* * *

"Zees eez mine, zis eez mine, et zees eez mine!" a French girl with black hair and white streaks, wearing a black and white dress, and black heeled shoes jumped up and down the aisles as she looked at the beautiful clothes and shoes. She took whatever clothing, shoes, or accessory fit her. If she liked it, she bought it no matter how much it was.

She transported all her clothes to the cashier and looked at him with a wide smile. "Je voudrais like to pay for of zese!" she excitedly exclaimed as she waved her hand up and down the pile of clothes and shoes.

The cashier stared at the pile with huge eyes. Were they having some sort of sale that he didn't know about? He was the lazy type of man that barely did his job but since he was getting paid for it, it wouldn't hurt to put a little effort. "You're going to buy all of these items?" he asked her.

"Pourquoi pas?" she asked as she whipped out a silver card, "you can charge mon boyfriend. He told moi to use zis if I had an emergency and zis eez an emergency."

"Oookay," the cashier said as he began to scan the clothes. After he was done, he looked at the price with wide eyes. "That's a lot of money!" he said.

"Ce n'est pas problem mon ami," Fleur giggled, "zey are clothes et shoes pour moi. My two favorite things." After paying her items, she took four white bags into her hands and walked out the store. She thought about returning back home since it was getting a little late, but something caught her eyes. There was a little boutique across the street that was open. "You know, how ze Americans say, shopping spree!" she squealed as she ran into the store.

* * *

She wasn't picking up. He panicked. He considered Fleur as a very lovely woman but she was too flirty with others. Could it be possible that while he was hosting these wrestling matches, she could have left him and picked up a new man. _Non! _he thought. _She would never do zat to moi! _He might not be the strongest man that she preferred but the passion he had for her was stronger than anything else. He tried calling her again, but she failed to pick up.

Growing impatient, he yelled at the phone, "pick up already!" However, the didn't encourage her to pick up the phone, nor scare the phone into ringing any louder for her to hear it. _Where eez she and what eez she doing? _he thought.

* * *

"You don't have enough money to buy this," a blond cashier said as she held up a necklace with a sapphire diamond. The cockiness in her voice enrage the French girl.

"Pourquoi pas?" she asked.

"Would you speak in English?" the cashier snapped at her.

Fleur was surprised to hear such a reaction, yet that peeved her. "Nothing," she calmly said and walked away from the desk. She walked over to a pedestal that was exposing the other sorts of jewelries. She slightly turned her head when she heard the heels of the cashier's shoes marching over to another pedestal and placing the necklace there. After the blond cashier disappeared into the back room, Fleur immediately, but softly, walked over to he necklace.

She picked up the necklace with one hand and let it drop into the other. She held the price tag with the tips of her thumb and index finger and tore it off the jewelry. She walked out the store and once she was out, she wrapped the necklace around her neck and casually walked around town. After such a wrong doing, she was intrigued to steal some others items...just to see if she could get away with it.

* * *

Pierre would have given up now, but he continued to call her. The thought of her being with someone else, angered and saddened him. He considered all of the other possibilities as to why she wasn't picking up the dang phone. Possibly a dead battery? Broken phone? Maybe the phone was turned off?

"Salut!" a chipper voice ran through the end of the phone.

"Fleur!" Pierre almost jumped off the bench that he was sitting on, "you finally picked up the phone!"

Fleur mentally rolled her eyes. _What a good boyfriend _she thought. _Always wanting to be with_ _moi. _"How are you mon cher?" she asked.

"How am I?" he asked, "just fine parce que je suis inside prison!" he snapped. He waited for a gasp to escape out of her mouth but she didn't react, "can you come and get moi out of here?"

"Absolutement," Fleur said with a tight nod as if he was standing in front of her, "vous seem pretty, how you say, angry tonight."

How could not be? He was arrested! "Just come here and get me out."

"Alright, alright," she said as she waved her hand in the air. Just as she was about to change her direction and go to Pierre, she noticed a grand opening of a new store. Curious to check it out, with the possibility of stealing some items, she ran over to the store and forgot all about Pierre's needs.

* * *

Pierre threw his arms in the air when the last hour passed. He had tried calling her again but she didn't pick up. That was it! If she wasn't going to help him, then he had to save himself. He couldn't transport himself out since the police confiscated his cane, but since there were no policemen prowling around, he could slip out of the cell. He suddenly saw the last policeman making his nightly rounds. He was old in age so that was a good advantage for him.

"Excuse moi monsieur policeman mais can vous get moi a glass of water. Je suis quite thristy."

"Huh?" the senior policeman asked, confused between the French and English usage in Pierre' speech.

"A glass of water," Pierre said in a soft voice.

The policeman softly shook his head and walked too close to the jail bars. "What?" he asked.

Pierre looked up at the ceiling. "What was je saying?" he innocently said as he reached for the key chain that was dangling from the policeman's belt. "Ah, oui. A glass of water."

The policeman walked away from the cell to go and get him a glass of water. Once he was out of sight, Pierre slipped the key into the keyhole and unlocked the door. Making sure that no one else was around, he walked out of prison.

* * *

Fleur let out a soft yawn. "Zat was a lot of shopping," she said. She suddenly arched an eyebrow as she tried to remember something. "Was I supposed to do something else?" she asked herself. "Ah-ha, go to mon apartment for a nice long rest."

* * *

Pierre was mad. Why wouldn't he be? He had waited for hours for Fleur to free him from prison but did she bother? No! Pierre only hoped to get home safely without anyone, let alone the police and the Loonatics notice that was he was out of jail and walking about town. Getting caught was not the only thing that was bothering him. He didn't think about it at first, but what if Fleur had gotten hurt after she had finished talking with him? So she wasn't seeing someone else, which relaxed him, but he hoped that she was not hurt.

He walked up the stairs to the apartment that the both of them were sharing. He grabbed the golden doorknob and opened the door. When he walked in, he was surprised to see white bags scattered around the floor. He heard someone softly breathing and when he turned his head, he saw Fleur sleeping on the couch. He was relieved that she was fine, that she had only been out shopping, but he was still made that she didn't come to help him. With that, he slammed the door behind him.

Fleur's eyes snapped open and she jumped from the couch. Truth be told, he felt terrible for disturbing her rest but he needed to have a little talk with her before she rested. Fleur turned her head to the door and saw him standing there. "Mon Dieu, Pierre," she let out a breath as she put her hand on her heart. She looked at the clock that was on the wall and that it was almost midnight. "Where have vous been?" she asked, forgetting about being scared from her slumber.

"Where have je been?" he asked her, "if vous would have come to my assistance, you would have known," he sternly said.

"Desloee mon cher mais I lost track of time and I have been shopping," she innocently said.

Pierre disapprovingly shook his head as he looked at the bags on the floor. "Shopping," he began, "for seven hours when je was in jail."

She stood up from the couch and innocently shrugged one shoulder. "Call eet a weakness."

"Might I ask where you found ze money to buy all of zese items?" he asked her.

"Ze bank," she answered.

"Mais vous don't have an account," he cornered her, "did you use ze silver card zat I gave you?"

"Non," she dragged out the word but seeing that he was onto her, she said, "I was just kidding, oui."

Pierre softly clenched his fist but kept his calm. "Since zat card had a certain amount of money, I suppose zat eet's all spent now, oui?"

Fleur nodded her head.

"And I think zat you couldn't have afforded all zese items with all zat money. Did you, as I might be guessing, steal some of them?"

"Oh non, mon cher," Fleur said, "I would never steal."

Pierre walked around her and saw down on the couch. He let out an angry sigh as he placed his elbows on his lap and rested his face on his hands. "You...are...lying," he said.

"Oh come on mon cher," Fleur said as she gently placed a hand on his back, "zere's no need to be upset with moi. Don't tell moi zat you never stole anything before. I think zat zose illegal fights that you have been doing eez the same as stealing money from ze audience."

He would have punched her for saying that, if he didn't love her. "But I am," he said, "I was een jail for seven hours and vous didn't care one bit! Et just because I steal money from others, doesn't mean zat you should do eet as well."

"Vous etes being silly," she scowled, "I did no forget. I was just...uh...a little absorbed into shopping."

He smirked when he noticed the reluctant voice. Of course she was lying. "Let's see," he began, "you forgot to call moi, you forgot zat je was even een jail, you vous did not steal," he counted off, "zose are ze three things zat you won't admit. However, een reality, you did forget to call and ze fact zat je was een jail, and you also stole." He slowly got up from the couch and put his hands on his hips, "zose come down to one thing. You lied to me."

Fleur let out a defeated sigh. "Fine," she said, "I did forget to call, zat you were in jail, and je also stole ze items. Happy?" she turned away from him.

_Oh non, you don't _Pierre thought as he reached out and grabbed her wrist. He turned around and looked at him. "Non," he answered her question.

Fleur pulled back but his hand tightened around her wrist. "What are vous doing?" she asked, shocked to see this new reaction in him.

"Let's see," Pierre said, "since you are an intellectual in math, how many seconds are in seven hours?"

"What kind of a game eez zis?" she snapped.

"Just answer ze question Fleur. Don't make me more upset zen I already am," Pierre told her.

"Twenty five thousand two hundred," she answered.

"Zose were ze seconds zat I spent in jail. Now multiply zat number by three."

"Seventy-five thousand six hundred," she said, unsure of what was going on.

"Zat seems like a reasonable number, wouldn't you say mon cherie?" he asked her.

"For what?" she asked.

Pierre didn't answer nor let go of her wrist. He walked her over to the couch. "Sit," he said and she did. He sat down next to her. "It hurts moi to say zis, but je suis tres disappointed in you. You committed three offenses zat you did not admit. All zose add up to one thing and zat's lying to me. You know very well zat I don't appreciate liars."

"Mais, eet was a little lie," she defended herself, "no one got hurt, oui?"

"Zat eez nnot ze point," he said, "we have been with each other for a year and je ne suis pas sure if je should trust you anymore. Now be truthful with zis, have you always lied to me?"

"Until now, non," she shook her head.

He believed her. If she had been lying, she would have left him."Good, zen zat decreases ze number of your punishment."

"Punishment?" she echoed the word as if it was foreign to her. Before Fleur could react, Pierre put his hands around her waist and pulled her over his lap. Her stomach made contact with his lap and she felt his hand pressing on her waist. Her jaw dropped when she finally figured out what he was going to do with her. She whipped her head around and looked at him, "you can't do zis to moi!" she yelled, "vous n'etez pas mon pere!"

"Zen he should have taught his precious little girl not to lie," Pierre said, "zis hurts moi more zen it hurts you."

Fleur noticed his hand flying in the air. "Wait, wait, wait un second!" she stopped him before he could do anything else, "can't we figure out a better way to deal with zis situation?"

"Oh we have," Pierre said, "mais, do you listen? Non. Since I cannot reason with you, zis eez one way zat I can do it."

"But what je did was not really bad," she said.

"In you view, but forgetting to call moi, forgetting zat I was een jail, for stealing, and wasting all of my money eez something zat you should be punished for."

"I thought that I committed three offenses et not four," she said.

"Oh merci beaucoup for reminding moi about it, ze number increases."

"Zut!" she spat. She braced herself for the painful sensation but she didn't feel it. She raised an eyebrow at what he was doing. Was he spanking or tapping her? She raised her hands in the air and said, "if vous are trying to spank moi, zen you are not doing eet right." When he didn't respond, she decided to badger him some more. "Come on, be a man!" she said. "Didn't vous get any tips from ze wrestlers zat were training?"

"Zis eez just a warm-up," he said.

Fleur raised an eyebrow. "And zees warm-up zat you're doing eez going to help you win a marathon? Oh, s'il vous plait Pierre, je thought zat you were stronger zen zis."

Pierre hand froze in midair. "What?" the word came out like a laugh. He didn't know whether she was joking or if she actually meant it. "I might not be physically strong, but my passion for you burns...and so will zees!" he said as his hand swooped down and landed on her backside.

Fleur shut her eyes and clenched her teeth. Her body jerked forward each time she was hit. She put both of her hands on her cheeks and slightly turned her head. "Well, mon cher, looks like vous have finally found your inner strength." Still no response from him. Although, as he went along the spankings got harder and harder. She didn't mind it one bit.

She heard him let out a sigh as he stopped spanking her. Pierre pulled his hand away from her waist and massaged his other arm. "Are vous alright?" she asked.

"Mon arm hurts. Le ow," he said as he continued to massage it.

"Zen zat means zat vous are finished, oui?" she asked.

"Non," he responded as he put his hand on her waist again, "your punishment eez not over yet. You were spanked for forgetting to call, forgetting about me, and for spending all of mon d'aregent. Now for ze lying."

"Ooh!" she squeaked when his hand made contact with her backside. Now _that _one really hurt. The last ones weren't enough to hurt her, yet she enjoyed them, but this time, it seemed a little aggressive. "Ouch!" she yelled when he hit her again. "Take eet easy!" she snapped at him.

That didn't stop him. If he wasn't going to stop, then she had to stop him. She tried to escape, but he held her there. "Pierre stop it!" she said, "ow! Pierre, you're hurting moi!"

When she said that, he immediately stopped. His intention wasn't to hurt her but he believed that he had gone a little overboard with the punishment. He felt terrible for punishing her like that but since she had no control over herself, then he had to teach her some way or other. However, he needed to make sure if this helped her learn her lesson. "So, did you learn your lesson?" he asked her.

"Oui," she said, "OW!" He hit her again. "What was zat for? Je said 'oui?'"

"I just wanted to make sure zat you weren't lying to moi again," he said. He lifted her off his lap and softly placed her back on the couch. "Oh non," he said as he looked at her red stained face, "ma cherie have you been crying all zis time?"

Fleur didn't remember herself crying. Blushing, yes, but crying, no. "Oui," she lied. She folded her hands across her chest and turned her head to the side. She wasn't really mad, but she loved playing with his feelings.

He panicked. "S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, don't hate me!"

"Je don't hate you, you silly garcon," she giggled, "don't be so paranoid."

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Oui," she said, "I'd rather have vous zen anyone else."

"Zen you also understand why je had to do it?"

"Oui," she answered, "je comprend, and I promise zat I won't lie to you anymore."

"Merci ma cherie," he said as he leaned closer, gave her a kiss, and pulled her into a hug.

As they were in each other's embrace, Fleur pulled back her right arm and put it behind her back. She twisted her index and middle finger together. _What I said doesn't mean zat I will keep ze promise. _After what Pierre had done to her, she wanted more. _  
_

* * *

**The End**

**Criticisms are welcome, just not harsh ones please.**


End file.
